Walter Webster
10 February 1917 -|- Walter Webster Source: http://www.delaunecc.org/Club_roll_of_hon14-18.htm Walter Henry Webster was enlisted in London and served in the 4th Battalion The London Regiment as 2nd Lieutenant. He got The Distinguished Service Order Extract The London Gazette - 12 March 1917 The King is graciously pleased to confer upon 2nd Lt. W.H. Webster the Distinguished Service Order for conspicuous gallantry and devotion to duty. At great personal risk he picked up an unexploded enemy projectile, and threw it over the parapet, where it immediately exploded. He undoubtedly saved many lives. Four Extracts From The Battalion History 29 June 1916 - The Somme During the evening patrols had again been despatched to investigate the enemy's wire and trenches, and this night greater success was achieved. The right patrol which approached the Boche line in front of Farm Farmyard under 2/Lt. W.H. Webster, who on looking over the enemy's parapet found he had selected a firebay containing a party of Boche hard at work. Unfortunately the alarm was given and the presence of the patrol being disclosed by Very lights it was forced to withdraw. NB The 1st July 1916, two days latter, saw the start of the Somme Offensive when, on the first day, 60,000 British Soldiers were killed and wounded. 2/Lt. Webster took part in this great attack and was one of the extremely lucky few to come through unscathed! 30 November 1916 - Neuve Chappelle - Fanqusart In the Line, the Battalion was busily occupied with its share of the work programme and in patrolling in which the infrequency of encounters with the enemy in No Man's Land gradually led to the belief that his (German} front breastwork was not occupied. This was probed further on the last evening of November when a fighting party of twenty men under 2/Lt. W.H. Webster (Intelligence Officer) entered the enemy lines at the Wick Salient and found it untenable, in a shocking condition of flood and apparently ample evidence that no attempt was being made to repair the serious damage caused by our artillery fire. Lavente - December 1916 An act of gallantry occurred during the first tour of the trenches in this area that must be recorded. During one of the enemy's midday bombardments a time-fused medium trench mortar shell fell on the parapet of our breastwork on the lip of the Mauquissart crater, and lodged in the revetting hurdle at the side of the trench. The firebay happened to be crowded with men working on the defences, and heavy casualties must inevitably have been caused but for the bravery of 2/Lt. W.H. Webster, who rushed forward, seizing the shell, flinging it over the parapet into the crater where it immediately exploded. For this gallant act 2/Lt. Webster was awarded the DS0. The La Bassee Road - "Pioneer Point" - 9 February 1917 At about 7pm, the enemy opened a heavy trench mortar and machine-gun bombardment on the front line from Pioneer Point to Pope's Point, astride the La Bassee Road. The trench mortar fire was well directed, and the breastwork to the right of Pope Point was badly breached. At about 7.3Opm this prepatory shelling was followed by a heavy "box" barrage, and an enemy raiding party entered our lines between Pioneer & Pope Point. A SOS signal was sent up from the left company HQ, and our artillery responded promptly with a heavy barrage on the German front line and communication trenches. The raiders, about twelve in number, divided into two groups, of which one attacked Pope Post and the other Pioneer Point. The attack on Pope Post was driven off by the garrison, three of the raiding party being bayoneted by Sgt. Gardiner, whereupon the others turned and fled. The raiders were successful in capturing 2/Lt. W.H. Webster DSO, who was with the Lewis Gun team in Pioneer Post. He was believed to have been mortally hit prior to his capture and died in enemy hands the following day. de:Walter Webster nl:Walter Webster fr:Walter Webster Category:Great Britain Category:Fallen cyclists Category:Cycling Clubs Category:De Laune C.C.